Mistakes Happen
by Sorida
Summary: Billy makes one too many mistakes and Spencer is beyond the breaking point. Out of anger, he takes off the pendant and leaves Billy invisible. Sam Hoover jumps on his chance, Rajeev makes a fool of himself, and Spencer somehow learns about Billy's life before he moved to Beverly Heights. From a prompt on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

In all honesty, he really should have expected something like this to happen. After all, you had to be an idiot to believe that handing something breakable to Billy Joe Cobra would be a _good_ idea…or end up in one piece. But of course Spencer had to go and mentally convince himself that Billy would be fine because, hey, the wraith hadn't dropped his camera when doing sky shots so…

No. Seriously, nothing good could have come out of this arrangement.

"Billy!" Spencer shouted, hands flying to his messy brown hair. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he let out a small groan. "I spent days working on that prop!" His eyes travelled over the sprawled specter and his destroyed ski resort set. "Now how am I supposed to finish filming Zombie Snowpocalypse: Revenge of the Zombie Yeti?" Billy immediately untangled his noodle-y limbs from the wreckage of white paint and wood with a nervous smile plastered on his face. He scratched the back of his head with a humorless chuckle.

"Awe, chill-lax brozone layer," Billy said in an attempt to calm his friend down. Spencer simply crossed his arms over his chest in response. Sensing the unwavering annoyance radiating off of the teen, Billy grabbed a splintered piece of wood. "We can totally rebuild this and make it ten times better!" In a twister of color, he quickly adorned (what Spencer dubbed) his stylist look. "After all, I am a pretty amazing artist."

"Yeah, for music," Spencer retorted as he turned his back on his ghostly companion. "You don't even know how to wood work!" Before Billy could come up with a response, Spencer quickly shushed him. "You know what? Why don't we just move on to a different scene? I can rebuild that later." Under his breath, Spencer muttered, "Without you." Unbeknownst to him, Billy did manage to catch that bit of dialogue. He sagged a little and frowned. Before any sort of negative emotion could infiltrate his happy-go-lucky mindset, he perked back up. Unconsciously, he switched back to his normal attire.

"Hey brommander!" he shouted happily. He quickly caught up with irritated adolescent, giant grin plastered on his face. "Ok, I know I messed this up but I promise not to on this one."

"Billy, this was your last shot! Besides, you said that to me twenty minutes ago when you trashed my tripod," Spencer said while rolling his eyes.

"But I really promise this time!" Billy replied, floating a bit closer to the teen.

"You said that thirty minutes ago when you nailed Rajeev in the back of the head with a spork!" Spencer made a move to push past Billy, but the ghost blocked his path.

"I will stay completely focused. I'm all yours bro!" Billy exclaimed. For emphasis, he opened his arms as wide as his ghostly wingspan would allow. Basically, he covered the width of the living room.

"And you said that when you broke the toaster oven!"

"Dude, I didn't touch the toaster oven since that incident back in September." Both boys fell silent.

"Oh, you're right. Sorry," Spencer apologized. He balanced his right elbow on his left fist, finger tapping against his lips as he thought. "I must be thinking about the blender…"

"Yep, that was two hours ago," Billy replied with a half-lidded expression. "Man, peanut butter and pickles do not go well together in a blender." His eyes widened as he remembered the reason why he was blocking Spencer from moving forwards. "C'mon man, please give me another chance!"

"I gave you at least six today!" Spencer said in exasperation. "After that many mess-ups, I really can't afford another. This film is due in two days and that means filming has to be done today so I can edit tomorrow."

"And I promise it will be!" Billy's expression became blank. "Wait…what is this project for again?"

"It's for my film class," Spencer deadpanned. He'd already explained this to the vain specter at least five times already, but Billy was always so easily distracted. "And if I don't turn this in on time, Ponzi's gonna jump on the opportunity. My grade, career, and reputation depend on this. I'm sorry Billy, but I can't have any more setbacks. Can't you just…you know, go do whatever you did before I moved in?"

Billy froze.

"Before…before you…" he whispered, eyes staring blankly at the wall ahead. "I…you…"

"Billy, are you ok?" Spencer asked, genuinely worried for the ex-pop star. He waved a hand in front of the ghost's face but received no reaction. "Billy? Billy?!"

"Hey son, who are you talking to?" Spencer jumped at the source of the new voice. His line of sight fell directly on his dad carrying a box through the foyer.

"Oh…h-hi Dad! I, um, didn't see you there!" he laughed nervously, trying to relax his pounding heart.

"Really? Oh, maybe I can become a ninja!" Hugh said happily. His son sent him a questioning glance and, being Hugh, he mistook it for questioning the box. "Oh this? Well, your mom wanted to tidy up the mansion a bit. There's some stuff in here that belonged to your late cousin. I'm just moving them to the attic for now. But hey, we could always make a quick buck and sell this stuff online." Spencer's eyes were drawn to a navy blue piece of fabric sticking out of the cheap cardboard. He noticed the gold detailing on what looked like a sleeve and was that a gold cufflink? No, they couldn't get rid of that!

"Let's just keep it in the attic!" Spencer said hurriedly. "After all, I think Billy Joe Cobra would want us to keep his concert dress, huh?" Hugh smiled.

"Awe, you're right son! I'm gonna go put these in the attic! Have fun making your video!" And with that, the elder Wright was gone. Spencer let out a sigh of relief before facing his next challenge.

"Billy, c'mon, snap out of it!" he whispered. He shook Billy a bit, but the blank look remained in his eyes. "Maybe I went too far…" Great, now he felt guilty about making the ghost catatonic over (seemingly) nothing. It wouldn't hurt to give Billy one more shot, right? And this would definitely be the last one!

"Alright Billy," he sighed. "I'll give you one more shot." Like magic, Billy blinked. He swayed a bit in mid-air, but regained his bearings quickly enough.

"Wha…?" Looking down, he spotted Spencer. "Yo, big lebroski, what'd I miss?"

"Do you remember any of that?" the teen asked skeptically.

"Of course," Billy replied. "Peanut butter and pickles do not mix well in a blender, I get it!" He kneeled in front of Spencer. "Now please, let me help you! I promise I won't mess up! Pleasepleasepleaseplease, please?!" With each "please", he crept closer and closer to his friend.

"I already said yes!" Spencer shouted, pushing the ghost away from him. "Yeesh, haven't you ever heard of the personal bubble?"

"WOOHOO!" Billy yelled with glee. Ignoring Spencer's previous statement, he embraced the boy. "Oh, thank you, you won't regret this!" Straightening up, he pointed one finger in the air. "I promise to be the best helper ever!" A groan came from the ground. Billy raised an eyebrow. "Dude, what are you doing on the ground? C'mon, we've got a movie to make!" Enthusiastically, Billy rushed through the ceiling directly towards their shared room. On the floor, Spencer let out another groan.

"Why am I seriously regretting this decision already?" Only the soft carpeting heard his muffled question.

* * *

**A/N: I know, really short but consider it a prologue? :3 Hey look, I'm trying to set up foreshadowing! :O That doesn't happen to me! Also, this is a really lame title. Like, uber lame. Please people, suggest another one for me! I am also open to bro puns.**

**I'll try to update quickly because this story's going to be on the shorter side. We're looking at about 10 chapters with about 2,000-ish words each. Sound ok?**

**Ugh, I feel like Billy is really OOC. I didn't even make him that narcissistic in this! GAH! Although, I think I got the cluelessness ok. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer sighed, leaning against the back of the elevator as he watched various floors of the mansion pass by the grating. He really had to learn how to effectively deal with Billy. Yes, they were best bros, but Billy had to learn when enough was enough. Most of his "help" ended with Spencer being called insane or his head in a trash can or his reputation completely obliterated. It's a wonder people at school still tolerated his existence.

The lift continued its ascent and Spencer could hear the cables whirring above him. Maybe he should learn more about Billy's past. He completely froze up at the mention of his pre-Spencer era and all the baffled teen could do was question "Why?" What would make Billy react like that? Nothing short of chunky peanut butter could elicit a reaction so suddenly. It was as though Billy didn't know where he was or what was happening. He simply wasn't _there_ and that thought scared Spencer more than a thousand Madame X's could.

…Ok, a thousand Madame X's would be truly horrifying and scarring for Billy. Spencer shivered. He'd never wish that fate upon anybody, not even that dunderhead Cleet.

Ding. Arrival.

The grates clattered open, revealing a mildly messy bedroom. Spencer liked to pride himself on organization. That didn't necessarily mean his room was that clean. It just implied that he knew where everything was. An organized mess was the best one to have. If his mom decided to clean his room, he wouldn't know where anything was. There was something sacred about your stuff: only you can permit someone else to touch it.

Slouching slightly, the teen walked out of the elevator. After his two second epiphany, he was determined to get some answers out of Billy. Maybe understanding the specter more would lead to fewer disasters. All he had to do was stay calm and collected. The mental image of Billy in lotus position whispering "Zennnnn…" passed through Spencer's head.

All the tranquility he had collected during his brief ascent vanished as his eyes took in the state of his room. Well, it was less the state of the room and more of the atmosphere it emitted. His irises travelled from a nervous Billy to a pile of computer chips, cracked plastic and shattered glass on the floor. His hands clenched into fists by his sides as he lowered his head. That…that stupid ghost! That _worthless_ excuse of ectoplasm!

"H-Hey Spencer…" Billy greeted shakily. He waved slightly and, upon noticing the detached camera handle on his hand, quickly hid the appendage behind his back. "Look, I know you're mad but it's really not that bad-"

"Not that bad?" Spencer interrupted. His voice was low, deep with barely contained rage. "Not that bad? Dude, my camera is completely ruined!" His eyes met the wraith's fearful ones. "Not only did you break a promise, but you also jeopardized my grade! I told you that everything depended on this project and what do you do? You just mess around with the most important item I have!" With every word, he advanced on the wayward spirit. He punctuated his last sentence by jabbing the ghost in the chest a few times, just to hone in his point.

"Spencer, I am so sorry," Billy said softly. Spencer could tell he sincerely meant his apology, but words could only do so much in his situation. "Seriously dude, I'll make it up to you! I…uh…I can get you another camera! Yeah! And-and it will be one of those really good ones like the A-list directors use!" Sometimes, Billy's fantasies were amusing. Sometimes, they were downright annoying and completely impossible. This was one of those times.

"Oh yeah? And how do I get my footage back mister I'm-Billy-Joe-Cobra-So-I-Can-Do-Whatever-I-Like-Be cause-I'm-Invisible-To-Everyone?!" Spencer shouted. His intention was to drill some sense into the ditzy spirit. What he got was a slightly hurt look which quickly morphed into one of apathy. That never happened, not with someone so bouncy and happy like Billy. He struck a nerve, one that still hurt. Clouded by anger and the sinking feeling of desperation and weakness, Spencer pounced on it.

"Yeah, I said it Billy," he practically yelled. Billy flinched away from the noisy, arms drawn up to his chest. "You're invisible and you know it. Now that you have people who can see you, you're actions do actually have consequences. Did you ever learn that? No, because you were handed everything on a silver platter. You were famous and had fans and had people who did whatever you told them to. Well, guess what? That's not me. No, I live a normal life as a high school freshman and I have to work if I want to go anywhere in life. I'm not at the point where I can do whatever the heck I want because I'm famous and I don't have to worry about the consequences. That's not me and that won't be me any time soon. Right now, I have to work towards my goal and guess who just set me back five days that I don't have?"

He let his words sink in, watched as Billy continued looking at him with fear in his eyes. But he couldn't see past that. In his anger, Spencer couldn't see the underlying problem he was about to deal with. He missed whatever opportunity was available to him.

He missed his chance to see the real Billy Joe Cobra.

In that moment, Billy hardened his gaze. Mouth twitching into a frown, Billy extended his body in order to glower at the younger male. His fists were placed on his hips, eyes narrowing into slits. Had any other person been in that room, they would have high-tailed it away from the emotionally conflicted ghost. But Spencer wasn't a normal person and the teen challenged the supernatural being right back.

"You know what? Fine!" Billy shouted in his face. Floating towards the ceiling, he spat, "If you didn't want me around, all you had to do was tell me!" He flew in front of the boy's face. "You didn't have to say that exhausting monologue and waste my precious, valuable me-time." He smirked triumphantly, crossing his arms at his comeback. "I don't need to be around you all the time, right?"

The cocky grin pushed Spencer over the edge. That ghost thought he had won? Well, think again Billy Joe Cobra!

The brown haired teen adopted a sinister smirk as well. "You know, I don't need you around all the time too." Jabbing a thumb towards himself, he stated, "I have friends who I can hang out with all by myself."

"Oh yeah?" Billy challenged. "Well, I have hundreds of adoring fans and one who's trying to stuff me in a jar for her safekeeping." Even after it came out of his mouth, Billy pondered the validation of the last part of his statement.

Billy's bravado wavered as Spencer's smirk widened. "Wow, you have so many people who love you," the teen said sarcastically. Billy let out an indignant huff. "That means you won't miss little old me, right?"

"Of course not! I don't need anyone, except for myself of course!" Billy proclaimed. He crossed his arms and turned so Spencer could only view his profile. Raising an eyebrow, Billy challenged him once again.

_You're move Spencer_.

"Ok then," Spencer sighed in mock dejection. A hand travelled to the back of his neck, fingers fumbling to find purchase amongst smooth skin. Billy's eyes widened but, to the ghost's credit, he managed to maintain an aloof posture. "Then I guess I don't need to hang onto this, right?"

At that moment, Spencer tugged on the thin metal chain hanging from his neck. In one fluid motion, the blue pendant unearthed itself from the folds of his white and red t-shirt. Spencer mentally laughed as he watched Billy stifle his gasp. Was this unusually cruel? Yes, very much so. Did Billy deserve this? No, probably not. Did Spencer care?

No, not in his post-camera-destruction haze. He wanted this to hurt, prove that no deed goes unpunished. And, maybe a part of him just wanted to knock Billy off of his pedestal. Whatever the motivation was, there was no going back on it now.

_That's called "check", Billy._

"Pfft, as if," Billy replied with a smirk. His apathy would have been much more convincing had his eyes not given everything away. Billy Joe Cobra was a musician, not an actor. "I can have loads of fun by myself. I can take care of myself and I don't need you or anyone else to be there for me." Ok, that last part stung. Sure, it was said with false pride, but it was fueled by _Billy's_ pride. That was the part of him that really believed he was the best thing since the invention of smooth peanut butter. It stemmed from Billy's ego and that was enough to push Spencer too far over the edge. No, now he was free falling from a deadly height and the landing wasn't going to be pretty.

_Check evaded, Bronedict Arnold._

"Alright," Spencer said with a little more force than necessary. With his free hand, he tightly gripped the pendant. The teen locked eyes with the specter. Both were determined, unrelenting, and hurt. When brothers fight, the lowest of blows are made. They don't do it often but when they do, run for cover. Everything gets messy. Everything turns to chaos.

Nobody comes out unscathed.

"I won't be needing this anymore."

_Snap!_

With one swift pull, the clasp broke apart. As the glimmering metal fell away from his neck, Spencer simply stared at Billy. He watched as the ghost became gradually more transparent until he was finally completely invisible. The boy knew he was still there, but it was like Billy disappeared off the face of the planet. Again.

Billy was stuck between the world of the living and the life of the supernatural. Spencer wouldn't allow the ghost the chance to stick a hat or something on him. No, he didn't want to see Billy right now and this was the best thing he could do. Casually, he tossed the pendant onto his bed.

_Thud._

Walking over to his completely demolished camera, he quickly deduced that none of it was salvageable. Even if the memory card was still intact, it had probably been damaged in Billy's clumsiness. It wouldn't do him any good.

Spencer sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I might as well edit what I have…" he mumbled to himself out of sheer habit. He didn't care if the room's other occupant could hear him. A few shivers ran up and down his spine (probably Billy trying to get his attention) as he sat down in front of his computer.

_Click, click, click…_

To any normal person, there wasn't anything special about this scene. It was just a boy making a home video, scratching the back of his head while he thought of what to do next. A few objects occasionally shifted, but that could easily be written off to the imagination. Objects don't move themselves and ghosts are only stories that little kids tell each other at sleepovers. Ghosts don't exist.

But through a new lens, anyone could see how distraught the wraith looked. They'd feel pity and wish to help. But nobody else is here. It's just a boy and a spirit invisible to the world, a spirit without a voice.

A ghost…completely alone.

"Spencer?" Billy asked quietly. No response. "C'mon Brotre Dame, stop kidding around. I know you've something else of mine, right? I mean, you always talk about back up so ha! You're plan didn't work!" He crossed his arms triumphantly. After a beat of silence, Billy's posture fell. "Spencer? Look dude, you know I didn't mean the stuff I said, right? You know we're best bros, right? Right?" His voice broke. "You can stop ignoring me now. You know what? I'm sorry, ok? I, the amazing Billy Joe Cobra, am sorry for breaking your camera and saying all that stuff. I'm sorry. Now c'mon, talk to me!"

_Checkmate._

Silence.

**A/N: Wow, I haven't updated this quickly in a very long time. Hope you enjoyed the fight. Is everything still in character 'cause these two fight like an old married couple? One moment, they're mad at each other and the other, they're making up. Dorks… XD**


End file.
